


Frostale

by Goldenfan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative universe-Frostale(undertale), My AU, Putting tags is so difficult please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfan/pseuds/Goldenfan
Summary: Years ago there was a specie called monsters. During the years they seemed to have disappeared, until humans found them under Mount Ebot. But as years went on humans never associated with the monsters again so they became both part of the human mythology.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Frostale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, howdy and welcome to my first ever ao3 story and also my first ever Au, hope you like it.  
> Just so you know my grammar isn't the best i hope to improve it so It would be really helpful if you put some comments with some criticism (try not to be harsh too my little heart is really weak ;-;). Overall hope you enjoy this rather short first chapter, don't worry the next ones will be longer.

The story starts with a kid. Frisk is their name, they are a really determined kid and with that fate gave them the rare red soul, the soul of determination.

During the years of their life Frisk has been taught about the monsters living under Mount Ebot. The people who would pass on this story will always say to the kids to never adventure there as years prior seven children went missing and nobody knows what happened to them, many believe that the monsters got them and ended them, or they are keeping them hostage to try and get the human leaders so they can rule over them.

But Frisk being the determined and curious kid they are, they went to Mount Ebot to investigate on both the Human kid disappearence and the monsters living there. As they got there there was nothing just a big hole, but as they tried to back away a plant root got stuck in their foot and fell into the big hole.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a long while Frisk woke up in a bed of snow. The snow soften their fall a bit but it still still kinda hurted, but they managed to get up and go to the next room.

The room was empty, except for a small patch of what it looked like grass, until suddenly a flower pops up. Frisk is visibly confused as he never saw a kind of flower that had eyes. Then the flower starts talking? "Hmm...hi. You must be new here, my name is Flowey, Flowey the flower. I welcome you to the underground, human" Frisk looked more surprised and confused in front of what it looked like a talking flower. At this point they began to wonder if they where asleep or hallucinating, a flower cannot talk!

But as much as the little human tried to wake up or make this supposedly hallucination go away was all in vain, the flower was still standing there appearing also confused at the behavior Frisk was showing. 

"I know this might seem weird to you so let me explain everything." Frisk stood there trying to calm themselves and trying to clear a bit of confusion he was having, while also trying to listen to the strange talking flower. "Many years ago there lived a specie of monsters on the surface. But as years went on the monsters started being less and less, we didn't know we had the power of magic within us so that lead to our almost destruction. Untill our king found this place. We hid in here for many years and also here we discovered our magic. We don't mean no harm toward any other specie we just want to live in peace." Frisk listened to the story of the flower, surprisingly they didn't feel scared or confused anymore. Maybe knowing the story of the monsters helped them calm down and clear some confusion, all they wanted not tought was to get out of that so called underground and tell everyone that the monsters still were living under Mount Ebot and didn't want to attack anyone.

*Frisk asked Flowey if he could show them the way out of the underground and if he knew about the other human kids*

Flowey looked perplexed at Frisk kinda like he was going to give bad news. "Well i know the human kids are ok, there are six human kids spread around the underground and some boss monsters protect them, the reason why they need protection is because the king says a magical barrier blocks the way to the surface and only with 7 human souls it will break. Monsters started to believe to the principal of killing every human that falls here but some want to protect them." Frisk hearing this understood that the way out was blocked by the king himself and not only him but also by a magical barrier that could only break with the human souls, but they were determined to go to the king and try to find a compromise to help breaking the barrier.

"Looking at your eyes I see that you are very determined. I'll lead you to the first monster that protects two of the human kids. Tought i must warn you, she is pretty attached to kids and she might not let you go further into the underground. If that will result in a fight i suggest you take the best choice possible. Anyways let's go."

Flowey then disappeared from the grass patch in front of Frisk, suggesting at Frisk that the flower monster went to the next room. 

Went to the next room Flowey was no where to be seesed, untill Frisk looked up and saw him indicating the door right at the end of a staircase. But before they were even able to go up the stairs they saw a yellow star coming from in front of the "balcony". Even if Frisk never saw it before they already knew what to do, so they touched it.

***Knowing you'll discover what happened to the human kids and the monsters fills you with determination***


End file.
